The Effects of Alcohol
by Safire Lupe
Summary: Unsure of her feelings, Risa relieves her loneliness in a bar. Satoshi does the same thing. And after finding each other there, came series of events that brings them closer then ever before. SatoshiXRisa. Ratings may go up.
1. Taking It Out with Vodka and Wine

_**Read. This is very important!**_

This was originally a one-shot… a very long one actually. Hell, it took 2 nights and the whole day to write this one, until I looked down and said,

"OMFG! 19 PAGES!"

…Yeah, that's true. 2 nights and a day of thinking a plot and typing this down to produce 19 pages of intense crappiness… and it's not even done yet. However, I found the need to post it as soon as possible. But here's the deal, I've divided it to chapters, leaving the last part to be continued if I find time. I'm also giving time between posting each chapters so I can edit them if I want to, but not too long anyway.

Now that you understand the process of this story, you can now start reading… But before that, despite the fact that I hate to say this all the time, I will never own DNAngel, _ever_, or any of the songs listed in the story. And I'm warning readers that ratings **MAY GO UP**. Also watch out for some mistakes cause I predict that there will be a lot, especially if you wrote something in the wee hours of the night and then strait on till the next night… Please bare with it, I'm not good with grammar and I'm trying my best to fix some errors

So enjoy the great and horrible SaFireLupes's half-assed workmanship, created from the dark corners of her overly insane-genius imaginative brainmeats.

Oh the dramatic-fluffiness! Beware of dramatic-fluffiness!

""""""""

""""""""

""""""""

Risa Harada felt like the loneliest person in the Galaxy.

Despite the proud and lovely smile gracing her face, deep down inside she was stuck in pure misery that no one could ever imagine from someone like her.

But unlike those nights when she would or wanted to cry to sleep, and let the pain of reality flow throughout her entire being, she can never show that misery at the moment…

…Especially if that moment was your sister's wedding day…

…which is also probably the reason why her melancholy is as deep as the deepest sea bed right now. Knowing that Riku has her one and only to be with together, forever, for the rest of eternity, till death do they part, she can never stop being jealous because of the fact that she is the one who is alone.

And the word 'alone' itself, scares her to the bone.

""""""""

**The Effects of Alcohol**

""""""""

**Part 1:**

"_**Taking It Out with Vodka and Wine"**_

""""""""

"Risa-chan!"

A waving hand in front of her broke her reverie and she blinked almost innocently. She was surrounded by Ritsuke and 3 more of her old middle-school classmates who were sitting with her on the round dinner table. They were grinning like bobcats in front of her that it somehow looked bad especially when they were dressed formally for the occasion.

"Dreaming about your own wedding, Harada?" Saehara, who sat beside Ritsuke – his fiancé - and had the widest grin, jokingly ask.

Risa gave her first frown since the start of the wedding. She raises an eyebrow at the journalist, and he just snickered at her and proceeded to keep quiet.

When her other table-mates decided to just leave her to her thoughts and go to the dance floor to join in with the newly-wedded couple, Risa finally, although not as much, showed the deep feeling that has been hidden inside.

She sigh a long sigh and rests her forehead on her palm while her elbow rested on the edge of the table. She caught Riku, in her sparkling white and elegant wedding gown (which she designed for her), and her new brother-in-law Daisuke, in a simple black tux with a red rose in his breast pocket, dancing on the very center of the reception hall and surrounded by other couples dancing with them, including her parents and Niwa's parents, and some friends with their hubby or fiancé.

She felt automatically left out and she cannot bear that feeling especially on such a romantic day like today. But she cannot do anything about it. She had no one to dance with anyway.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and her instant reaction was to look up and she saw the faint color of blue hair against the changing color of party lights.

"You okay?" His voice was stoic, as always, in that same deep monotone, yet she can still hear the slightest hint of concern in that voice.

She looked down, finding interest in the intricate fabric design of her fuchsia-colored cocktail. "…yeah. Sort of…"

Satoshi Hiwatari, the groom's best friend and the best man, sat on the unoccupied chair beside her before speaking.

"_Sort of_?"

"Yeah. Sort of."

"I see."

And that was somehow the end of the conversation, which Risa finds awkward, but noticing that he was still sitting beside her seemed to lighten her mood a little, mainly because it was better than sitting alone of course.

_Alone. _It echoed in her head.

They stayed in total silence for awhile, something Risa had gotten used to ever since she and Satoshi had gotten to know each other more, and she somehow finds it oddly comforting.

Both of them looked up when Mr. and Mrs. Daisuke Niwa stepped away from the dance floor to walk towards them. Risa immediately discarded all evidence of gloom from her face and gave the new couple a smile. Satoshi, who had the chance to glance up at her, noticed that sudden change of personality.

"Well, well, why is our Maid of Honor and Best Man sitting together alone like that?" Riku said with a sly smile.

"You should be out there dancing together." Daisuke continued while firmly holding his wife's hand.

Risa hid a small blush, but manage to catch a glimpse of Satoshi looking at her with those piercing cobalt blue eyes without the glasses.

The couple eventually excuse themselves to attend to a group of friends who wanted to have their picture taken with them, leaving the two of them alone again. But It took a minute or two when Satoshi had stud up from his seat, and stand in front of her with a hand extended out.

"Would you like to dance?" She heard him say.

She was hesitant at first, but thought that it was better then contemplating about her miserable state.

She stud slowly and places her gloved hand on top of his. But the timing was bad, because by the time their hands meet, the music faded and the normal white lights turned back on, and everyone from the dance floor scattered about, going back to their respected seats.

She felt overly disappointed for having her one chance of human contact, ever since she started to feel the loneliness, over. She dropped her hand to her side and looked down.

Satoshi, sensing that her mood had lessened yet again, lowered his head a little to meet her eyes.

"Harada-san, are you sure you're alright?"

Her head shot up almost immediately. "Why do you keep asking me that? I'm fine. Really…" she noted her voice sounding rush and a bit cold.

Satoshi did not fail to notice it though, but decided that I was best not to be too bothered about it. "Alright then... I'll go back to my seat now. I'll see you later."

She nodded, and when he was a few feet away, she slump back on her seat. She saw Riku and Daisuke heading towards their table in the middle of the stage, with her arms around his. She felt automatically bitter.

""""""""

When the reception ended, and everyone bid their farewell to the new couple, the large room once filled with guests and relatives started to have fewer people inside.

Daisuke and Riku were together with their family. While Emiko Niwa was busy giving proud hugs and kisses to her son (especially giving him a sermon regarding building a family, and wanting to have grand_son_), the proud Harada parents gave final hugs bid their goodbyes to their twins and their new son-in-law, saying that they wanted to stay long, but have to catch the next flight to continue on their business abroad.

Despite protests from her sister regarding the time, Risa had told them that she'd go home tonight; even if she knows that she'd be alone in the large mansion. Eventually, Riku didn't want to argue with her and after giving her twin one last hug, she and Daisuke left to go to their rooms.

Soon enough, Risa found herself standing alone in the large room, with the exception of some employees and janitors clearing up the hall. She looked down again, a frown finally free to plaster her face and she found the need to get herself something to drink.

She stepped out, took the elevator to go down the second floor where she know a bar resides.

"""""""

Satoshi locked his room in the hotel, and shoved the key card in his pocket. He had been lying on the bed ever since he left the reception hall, trying hard to get himself some shut eye, but his mind kept wondering about Risa Harada's odd behavior that he kept on noticing since the wedding started. He just sensed that her smiles where different… It was as if she was wearing a fake smile.

He brush that thought aside… why would she do something like that on her sister's wedding?

Walking in the wide hall, his mind drifted to the new couple and how lucky Daisuke is right now. He started to feel envious of him, yet he quickly shucks his head, he always seems to be envious of him all the time. He should stop thinking about it too much.

He got on the elevator and presses the button to the second floor. Maybe a drink or two could get him to sleep.

He entered the 24 hr bar of the hotel, finding only 3 customers, one sitting on the far corner reading, one who was just about to stand up to leave, and one sitting in one of the stools while the bar tender was busy wiping some champagne glasses. Queen's "_Bohemian Rhapsody_" played from the two speakers and set in a volume not too low or too high.

The person sitting on the stool was female; with her brown hair tied up to a messy bun and she wore a fuchsia cocktail, similar to the ones the bride's maids in the wedding wore.

Satoshi walked closer, and he concluded that it was her…Risa Harada.

She sat in the same position that she did when he saw her sitting alone during the dance number; with her elbow on the table and her head resting on her palm. Two tall glasses were in front of her, one empty, the other half full, and she played with the straw before taking another long sip of her beverage.

Satoshi could also conclude that she was already a bit tipsy since it took her time to notice him who already sat on the stool next to her.

"Hiwa…tari…kun?" she said it slowly. She was definitely already tipsy.

"Harada-san? What are you doing here at this time of night?" He said.

Risa pouted childishly, "I…wanted a drink." She took another long sip until the glass was empty. Then she raise the glass.

"A…nother one…please…"

The bartender, a bold but bearded old man around his early fifties, heaved a sigh before taking another tall glass from a shelf, poured in vodka, ice tea, and several other ingredients, then another long straw. He handed it over to her and she immediately took another long sip. The bartender then turned to Satoshi.

"What're you having then?"

Satoshi shut his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck in worry about his companion's state, but proceeded in his order.

"Got any good wine?"

"I always got good wine."

"Excellent. I'll take the whole bottle."

Risa turned to him and he did so to her. And she wondered if he was going to get himself drunk as well. The bartender just shook his head together with a sigh and took a bottle of wine from the freezer and a wine glass and set it in front of him. He then turned to work back on cleaning the glasses in the corner but right after mumbling an audible, "Kids these days."

The two stayed silent. The song being played in the background faded out and was replaced by "_Blackbird_" by the Beatles.

By the time Satoshi had finish drinking his first glass, Risa had slowed down on sipping her Long Island Ice Tea and spent a lot more time playing with the straw.

She watched him raise the bottle and poured more red wine on his glass and took a sip.

Risa couldn't take the silence anymore, and t was best to start a conversation that listen to the annoying old jazz music in the background.

"Ne, Hiwatari-kun…" She was amazed that she didn't sound as drunk as before, but that surely got his attention.

When blue eyes meet brown ones she continued on, "... Well, I was wondering… if you ever felt jealous of Daisuke-kun and Riku?"

She saw him smirk. He took a short sip of his drink.

"Is that what's been bothering you today?"

Risa averted her gaze back to her own drink and took a short sip before continuing.

"Probably… but I'm not really sure what I'm feeling right now…" she took a sip again, "You haven't answered by question yet, by the way."

Satoshi spun the glass and watched the red liquid whirl inside before finishing it all in one gulp. He then added more.

"Yes…" was his answer while putting down the bottle. "I get _very_ jealous."

His emphasis in the_ very_ got Risa thinking.

"But I'm always jealous of Niwa."

Risa looked up at him. He was twirling his glass again before he drank half of the content.

"I envy the fact that his family is complete; I envy him because he lives a very normal life…" He took a glance at the bartender, who was currently having a hushed conversation with a new customer around the same age as the bartender.

The two of them simultaneously took a sip of their drink. And while she was still sipping through the straw, Satoshi continued.

"I envy him because he didn't go through the pain that I experienced. And I also envy him because he's lucky to get married with his sacred maiden."

He took a short sip, and Risa, feeling a bit sorry for him and even to her own, once again played with her straw.

"What about you?" She looked up when she heard him speak.

"Are you jealous?"

Out of tension, she presses her thumb and index finger that it folded the straw between it.

"Yes. I'm very much jealous. Especially if it makes you feel like you're the loneliest being in the face of the Universe." She said with her tone almost matter-of-factly if she wasn't that drunk. She then carried on drinking her beverage without the straw.

Satoshi smirked at her last line, "Agreed." Then poured in the last contents of the bottle to his glass and gulped it all down in an instant, finally feeling a bit tipsy.

When both their glasses became empty, they raised it at the same time. Both calling out to the bartender,

"_More please!"_

And the old man sighs yet again.

"Kids these days..."

""""""""

**End of Part 1**

""""""""

And that's the first part. Quite long actually (it's the first 7 pages, for God's sake)…I took most of the first part of the pathetically long one shot because I like how they interact here. So I hope you enjoyed the Part 1. Part 2 will be posted very soon… I think. So watch out.

Don't forget to review and tell me your predictions on what you think will happen in the future events, I'm interested in knowing.

_**S.F.L.**_


	2. Of Being Lonely and Hooking Up

Oh goody, only 1 review for the first part of the story. That absolutely brings me joy like never before, I'm so happy that talking in sarcasm seems normal to me…

…well, at least it's enough to encourage me on continuing the whole story. Last night I've been editing and continuing the story until it reaches an astounding 21 pages… only 2 crappy pages were added.

So anyway, enough of my blabbering and let's get this started.

The Declaimer is annoying. I bet you all know it already.

""""""""

**The Effects of Alcohol**

""""""""

**Part II:**

"_**Of Being Lonely and Hooking Up"**_

""""""""

The intricate designs of the hands of an antique clock above the counter told the few people inside the bar that it was already 15 minutes pass midnight. Only 3 people was inside the bar excluding the bartender. From the speakers, a slow Bach composition made its way to Satoshi's ears.

Being a classical enthusiast that he is, he started to hum the tune in a low volume, following the melody of the violin from the slow orchestra. While doing so, he took interest in watching the ripples of his half-finish red wine in his glass as he slowly twirls it.

Two empty wine glasses was before him, and he could not believe that he wasn't even at least _half_ drunk after drinking this much. Tipsy, yes, but drunk, not yet.

His companion on the other hand, already slumped down on the counter top with her arms used as a pillow, was slowly falling into the state of unconsciousness. But after drinking four glasses of the alcoholic Long Island Ice Tea, who wouldn't be?

They had spent an hour and a half in a long conversation regarding what the future would look like for the new couple, and they engaged in a pathetic debate on the gender of their first born and who it would look like. At times she would laugh when he talks stuff that didn't seem funny at all, and he thought that it was just probably the alcohol hitting on her. Then by midnight, they stayed in another silence that they always fine comfortable.

He turned to Risa, who now seems to be asleep. He sighs, then raise his glass to his lips and takes a sip of his drink before wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

"It looks like she's knocked out hard."

Satoshi looked up at the aging bartender who had strolled to her side of the counter to take the empty glasses and setting them on the shelf beneath.

"…She sure is…" was his only reply. Satoshi wasn't the one to engage in a conversation with the old bartender.

"You know," continues the old man, "She came down here in short tears an hour or so before you came."

Satoshi had a startle expression on his face. Risa didn't mention that she cried her way here, though she probably didn't want him to know anyway.

The bartender took a white rag cloth from beneath the compartments of the counter and started to wipe the marble surface of the counter surrounding Risa, careful not to hit her.

"T'was funny lookin' at her. Suddenly rushin' in, and tryin' to hide that she was cryin'. She immediately ordered her drink even before I got to her."

Satoshi raises a blue brow at him.

"I don't find that funny…"

"Of course you don't." he snickered, "You're her friend, are you not? And you two seem pretty close…"

Satoshi yet again took notice of the ripples of his wine, but also found interest in the conversation.

"She was a classmate in middle school. She's also my best friend's _new_ sister-in-law."

"Ahh…so she's related to the newly wedded up stairs…"

"Yeah," Satoshi took a sip of the wine.

He heard the old man give out an audible 'hmmp'.

"Why the hell would she get herself drunk and depressed in such a special day?"

Satoshi stayed quiet and only eyed his drink. He was thinking of the same thing. Although the answer was clear enough to be held in his fingertips, he still can't grasp the full concept of her sudden dilemma.

The bartender gave a long good look at her. "Did she broke up with her boyfriend or somethin'?"

Satoshi shuck his head, and he wondered about the old man's idea about prying too much information, but overall it probably wouldn't do any much harm.

"She doesn't have a boyfriend," He sips a little, "Never had one since she broke up with her _last one_, ten years ago."

He thought of Dark, and the hurtful things he had told her, as mentioned by Risa herself.

The older man raises a questioning eyebrow with the slightest hint of disbelief, "A pretty thing like her ain't got no boyfriend? Well that's a real pain in the ass."

Satoshi looked up at him with a glare (he doesn't know why he was glaring though), and the bartender noticed it, but doesn't seem to be giving off any effect.

"Tsk. She's probably depressed cause she's ain't got anybody."

And that's what hit him. Risa's alone. Knowing now that her sister finally found and married someone made her feel lonelier than she already was. She already moved on from Dark, but was afraid of feeling the same rejection. So she falls into melancholic solitude.

Kind of like him.

He frowned. He raises his glass and gulps down all of the wine to the very last drop.

The bartender smirked at him who was still downing over the already empty glass as if there was still more of the liquid.

"What about you kid?"

The young genius eyed him with those piercing blue irises. The rim of the glass was still between his lips.

"Why the hell are _you_ gettin' drunk and depressed in such a special day?"

The repeated question rang in his head. Slowly he places the glass on the counter and found his thumb playing with the smooth glass surface.

"Did your girlfriend dump you as well?" the bartender said slyly, with a short low chuckle after that.

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"Well maybe that's why you're trying to get yourself drunk, with the loneliness it's probably killing ya. You must be so depressed."

Satoshi's frown deepened. "I'm not depressed."

The old man chuckled. "That's what they all say, but they all ended up drunk to the bone anyway. But kid, don't stay single for too long like me or you'd end up like a dead man from all the loneliness."

The blue haired man raises an eyebrow, "Well, I don't see you dead."

"I got use to it. Besides, I got two kids so I'm not entirely alone." He said followed by laughter not too loud to wake Risa up.

He found no sense about the end of his line and inwardly cursed at the annoying old geezer, but he knew he was in denial about the whole loneliness thing, and despite the bartender's humorless jokes and strange antics, everything he said was indeed true.

He paid his drinks as well as Risa's own, not bothering about the expense. Then he walked to her side, finding they were the only customers left in the bar, and lightly shakes her shoulder to wake her up, but she just mumble low words before falling back to sleep.

He sighs then lifts her slowly as not to wake her up again, carrying her in a bridal style. Then he grabs her bag from the counter top and turn to leave.

He stops and turns when the old bartender whistled to him.

"You know, you two should hook up."

"Excuse me?"

The old man snickers again. "You know what I mean. You're lonely. She's lonely. So hook up."

Satoshi rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for women and relationships."

"Really? You sure seem to spend more time with her, and she's a woman. Besides, you seem to care much about her. So you heard what I said: _Hook. Up_."

Satoshi just sighs and stares down at the girl in his arms, who was cuddling closer to his chest and her head found a comfortable spot between his neck and shoulder, and he could feel her breath touch his skin. He blushes a deep shade of pink, but quickly turned towards the door and left the bar.

From behind, he heard the faint sound of a Mozart composition being played in the speakers.

""""""""

He was sitting on a couch in the second floor lobby near the elevator. Risa's head lay on his lap and her legs were stretched out the sofa with its cool, velvet-red covering. The lobby was silent and empty except them. There was minimal light that came from small wall lamps between each door.

Satoshi was raiding her bag, expecting to find a key card but finding none. She didn't book a room in the hotel. Satoshi sighs.

He wanted to head over Daisuke's and Riku's room to help him with her, but they were probably busy doing… _other things_ that couples do in their honeymoon, and Satoshi didn't want to _disturb_ them or anything else.

And so, he has no other choice.

Slowly lifting her to a bridal style again, he got on the elevator, presses the button to take them to the fourth floor and waited.

Risa cuddled closer to him that her lips had brush his neck. The contact was light and quick, but enough to send shivers down his spine. Never before had he felt this awkward, yet at the same time, he sort of felt…excited from the touch.

Why?

He himself is asking the same thing.

Eventually, his reverie broke at the 'Ping!' sound of the elevator in its destination and slowly opening. He steps out with her, turned to the left till he reaches the last room of the hall. Adjusting Risa on his arms a bit, he took the key card out from his pocket and slides it.

The door opens, and after entering inside, he kicks it close and it automatically locks. He then flips one switch on to let the smaller yellow lights, and the lampshade to light the room. He walked towards the bed and carefully laid her there as she continued to sleep in her drunken state.

Satoshi looks down at her small frame. She looked very fragile at the moment. What were more fragile were her scattering emotions at the moment.

He thought about the old bartenders words for awhile.

"…_You sure seem to spend more time with her_… _Besides, you seem to care much about her…"_

"_You know what I mean. You're lonely. She's lonely. So hook up."_

He's lonely.

She's lonely.

Should they hook up?

"Stupid old man…" he mumbled.

He's eyes were still on her face even when he sat on the edge of the bed, he only look away to take her high-heeled sandals off and place it on the floor beside the bedside table, as well as placing his own leather shoes beside it.

She stirred and turned to lie on her side. A lose strand of brown hair fell from the hair clip on her messy bun to land on her shoulder.

Satoshi thought that the hair clip would be very uncomfortable to sleep with, so he leaned down and carefully removed the pink clip and the two small roses that adorned the hairs of all the bride's made of the wedding, and setting them on the side table.

Her long and silky brown hair spread out like a fan across the pillow.

Satoshi was not able to resist leaning closer to take a quick whiff of her shampoo. But the timing was wrong, and when he leaned in she had stirred her head and Satoshi accidentally press her lips on her own.

He quickly drew back. He felt heat running up his face as he covered his mouth with a palm. And yet the touch gave again that awkward yet at the same time exciting feeling that crawls down his stomach.

He brush the though away and sat on the white satin sofa opposite to the TV screen, grabbing the remote.

It was just probably the alcohol.

""""""""

**End of Part II**

""""""""

And that's the end of another long chapter. I'm predicting that the next part will probably be a bit shorter because I'm trying to add some thrill into some parts of the story. The next chapter itself is done (…duh), and I find the need to polish it a little, or probably continue on where I stopped.

So yeah, that's it for now.

Don't forget to review!

_**S.F.L. – is a crazy person…**_


	3. Dancing

Part 3's pretty short, mainly because if I add the next part of the story, it would sound like I'm going too fast, so I'm trimming it down a bit.

And so, let's get it on…

Beware, fluffy-romance ahead!

I own nothing.

""""""""

**The Effects of Alcohol**

""""""""

**Part III:**

"_**Dancing"**_

""""""""

The sound of music caught her ears as she woke up from her slumber. She blinks several times and noted that the ceiling in her room was not of the color of plain white but peach.

She sat up immediately at the conclusion. She is not in her room. She isn't even at her house. She couldn't remember going home from the bar.

Risa was totally startled. The room was so white. Her still drunken head thought that she must have died in a car crash while driving home drunk, therefore, ending her miserable and lonely life, but she had pinched herself hard twice and realizes that she couldn't be died since she still felt pain.

Not just physical pain…her heart was still aching.

Oh well. Here we go with her depressing dilemma again.

The same music she had heard when she woke up filled her ear again. She turned her tipsy state to the source of the sound. It came from the TV, set to a music channel in a soft volume.

She stepped out of bed, finding herself barefoot but did not mind it. It was better then the high heels anyway.

She stepped in front of the screen. A male host announces the next song music video to be played.

The dance video of Cascada's "_Everytime We Touch_" played on. And Risa, still drunk and not realizing it, started to sway with the song.

She didn't notice that she wasn't alone in the room. Satoshi, who had fallen asleep on the couch, was just behind her. His eyes fluttered open after noting shadows through his closed eyelids. He blinked, still in a small daze from both the after effects of alcohol and low-blood pressure. When his vision cleared, he realizes that the shadows where Risa moving with the beat of the song being played. It was like she was performing an at in front of him, with her hair swaying the same way her dress does, and her hips…_her hips_…

…Satoshi slaps himself. He really must be drunk.

When the song was almost over, a wrong step of her right foot cause her to fall backward, and Satoshi's immediate response was to lounge forward to catch her, which he did right on time.

His fluid arms caught her by holding down her waist, and a tingling sensation ran from both their bodies at the sudden contact.

Risa turned, and was surprise to find him with her all along.

"Gotcha…" he whispered in her ear in a manner of speaking unknown to him. He didn't even know why he was whispering it to her.

On the other hand, Risa felt blood run up her face at the feeling of his warm breath touching the sensitive skin on her ears and of the tone of his voice which almost sounded…_sexy_.

Risa tried to hide the blush, but finds it hard to do so.

"Hi-Hiwatari-kun…"

For some reason he was getting fed up with her calling him with the last name basis.

"Yes, _Harada-san_?"

…Boy, was he drunk or what?

When he hoisted her up to her feet, her tipsiness cause her to lose her balance again and she caught his shoulders quickly, but also cause her to land on his chest.

The two of them blush a deep scarlet, but where hesitant at moving.

By then, the same male host from the music channel popped out after a commercial break and announces the next song. Soon, Ronan Keating's "_When you Say Nothing At All_" played.

Risa was about to step away from Satoshi when she felt arms around her waist, locking her to be next to him.

She looked up, her hazy brown eyes meeting blue orbs that some sort had a dark halo around it.

"Dance with me." He whispered, "We didn't get to dance during the reception."

Recalling that time, she decided to assent to it. Soon, they started to sway through the slow melody of the song. Their eyes locked together, and Satoshi saw the desperation and longing in her eyes and he wondered if she sees the same thing on his own.

By the second chorus of the song, Satoshi was the first to speak through the silence of their gazing and dance.

"…Risa…" it took him a lot of effort to say her name like that without losing his sanity. Already just having her in his arm so close was driving him to the very edge and he was unaware to the feeling of butterflies forming in his stomach. Beads of sweat started to form on his forehead despite the cool air-conditioning, but this was probably due to the alcohol in his system.

She blinked with heavy eyelids slowly, unsure of their situation in hand. She gulped a lump that formed in her seemingly dry throat.

Knowing that her attention was still on him, he carried on, though he tried hard to hide his anxiety from his voice and maintain his usual monotone.

"I'm asking you again, are you alright?"

She broke her gaze from him and took a long look at their bare feet with they swayed.

"Hiwatari-kun…"

"_Shut up with the last name basis already…" _Satoshi thought with the slightest hint of a scowl.

"…I'm fi-"

"- Fine? No. I don't think so."

Risa looked up, startled a bit at his lost of control with his tone of voice. She sensed that he was started to get irritated with her antics.

"Risa, please stop trying to hide it…" He said softly, "I know how you feel. But I don't want you to put up a fake smile. I love your smile…"

'_Okay, that last part was the alcohol talking…'_

Her grip on the fabric of his white shirt, which he wore underneath his tux, became stiff but she held on to it tight, not wanting to fall when her knees started to give away.

"…but Risa…I just…don't want you to…end up…end up…"

He pauses, contemplating about his own words. He wanted to say something logical, or at least something that would stop him from doing something embarrassing tonight, but logic doesn't seem to buy him right now. The effects of the alcohol were quickly taking place on him.

He gave out a sigh.

"I just don't want you to end up…like…me."

Him: Cold, depressed, distant, _alone_. Now he is seeing this slowly developing in her own personality, slowly sinking in on her and eating her up inside. There was absolutely no way in hell he'd let that happen to her.

No way in hell.

The swaying stopped even when the song did not end yet, and they just stud there looking at each others eyes yet again.

The song faded out it and was then followed by an old rerun trailer of _Sweeny Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street_, and a Japanese commercial about a new milk product. But they did not pay attention to the television or anything else for that matter anymore.

They stayed silent for what seems like an eternity.

There was a blinking red number 3 in the lower left side of the TV screen, indicating only three minutes left until the TV turns off automatically. It was the timer he set up before taking his nap.

One last minute before the timer turns off. Risa's eyebrows narrowed and she bit her lower lip when the tears started to flow down her eyes.

The TV finally shuts off. The only light from the room was from the side-table lamp, giving the room an eerie faint white light. The only sound in the room was her breath hitching as she sobbed.

Satoshi was not the type who comforts people, but he was willing to try. But his hand which he wanted to plant on her cheek and wipe away the tears was stopped. He looked at the small hand grasping his wrist. Slowly, she places his hand back on her waist.

There was a questioning look on his face, but when his eyes meet her expression, she had a smile gracing her lips. Satoshi can tell it was her beautiful, genuine smile.

The one Satoshi loves.

He smiled back.

"Let's just keep dancing…" She whispered. Satoshi thought he heard her say it with the same tone he used after he caught her.

Knowing that she's still tipsy, he decided to just play along. Chuckling a bit, he spoke,

"But there's no music…"

He felt her move her body closer to his, and he felt the awkward-excitement from before again, building up inside him…but it could just be the alcohol.

She shakes her head, "I don't care…as long as I don't get to dance alone."

""""""""

**End of Part III**

""""""""

Yeah, told you it'd be short, but don't fret I'll update soon enough, and by the next chapter I'll probably change the rating… although I have to agree with my conscience first… haha… anyways, this story was suppose to be done by part 5, but because the ending sounds open ended, I decided to continue it with more series of events, and thus making what was originally a 20 paged one shot into one hell of a long short story, whatever that is. So yup, that's what I think.

Please review. I really need some opinions and stuff, especially in regards to my f***ing grammar. SxR stories been getting few reviews lately, but I can understand since not many are writing unlike before.

Well…enough of my ranting.

See ya soon!

_**S.F.L. – can also stand for "Stupid. Foolish. Ludicrous."**_


	4. Blame it on the Alcohol

And here is part 4, and it's by this chapter things start to heat up…so I changed the rating, and now I can finally laugh my insanity away…bwuhahaha…

…ahem, now without further a due here is part 4.

""""""""

**The Effects of Alcohol**

""""""""

**Part IV:**

"_**Blame It on the Alcohol"**_

""""""""

He was trying to maintain his composure.

Only a few minutes of slow swaying, they were starting to move in a different pace, one that involves their hands to roam about each others body. Risa's small and soft ones tend to linger more around his neck, then down to his shoulders to his chest, then up again. While his own long a slender fingers found a sensitive spot on the small of her back, and whenever he brushes his palm in that area, he'd hear her let out a moan that drove him to the brick of insanity.

He was blaming the alcohol for this! Blaming for he could not stop...

…well, half of him blamed it anyway, the other half was fairly enjoying it.

Satoshi leaned his head down until her forehead touched his own and he felt her cool sweat mix with his. He brushes his fingers against the small of her back again, and he heard her gasp out a moan.

He wasn't the type to rush things. But holding back was unbearable. Again, he questioned why he even thought of getting himself drunk.

He touches the sensitive spot again, and she let out a long moan with her mouth agape.

Oh how he wanted to just claim her lips and satisfy himself. But that was just the alcohol talking. Doing so would be so un-gentleman of him who was bred to be a gentleman.

But his artist hand continues to trace her spin slowly. Painfully slow on Risa's part, and she exhaled his name, finally in first name basis, in the most… erotic manner.

Hearing that left his mind in a debate…

'_It's just the alcohol making you hear stuff… or it could be because she's drunk too… but it sounds so… good and - NO! Don't make a fool out of yourself. Both of us are drunk. Just try to ignore it…but…but - '_

Another stroke of his fingers, and she repeats his name.

And all hell broke lose.

'…_Screw the alcohol!'_

Satoshi leaned down and crashes his lips on top of hers.

Risa freezes. Stunned at the suddenly bold move he was making. _The _Satoshi Hiwatari was kissing her like there was no tomorrow!

Realizing that she wasn't kissing him back, he pulled away only to nibble her ear.

"Kiss me back." He whispers, his voice very tempting.

She felt electricity course through her veins when his hand brush her back again, making her gasp. And with her mouth wide open, he claimed her lips again.

He smirked through the kiss when Risa had kissed him back. He nibbled her lower lip and demanded for entrance. She complied and their tongues clash for dominance. She can still taste the flavor of his red wine mixing together with traces of vodka and ice tea in her breath.

Her fingers tangled with his silky blue hair, at the same time pulling his head closer for a much deeper kiss. His right hand went up to brush her hair while the other remained on her waist, pulling her hips as he traps her when her back touched the wall.

Risa wanted to think that the alcohol was controlling Satoshi's bold moves, but it felt to good and so right that the thought was immediately erased from her mind and she only focus on the man in front of her.

She felt feverish that her legs finally go light and she was sinking down slowly. Satoshi caught her and hoisted her up, then grabbed her legs to lock them around his hip. He then left her lips to breath, but he soon started to let his hungry mouth explore her creamy neck. He suckled hard on another sensitive spot, making Risa moan over the edge. He left his mark on that area before moving over to another side of her neck, hoping to find more of her weak spots.

He gave out a groan and manages to find the zipper on the back of her dress. And he slowly unzips it, at the same time making his fingers trail her spine at the now exposed back. He even manages to hitch her dress up a little and his hands admired the silkiness of her skin.

He kisses her again with more ferocity than before as he now felt his blood boil. Sweat rolled down his face as he would growl in the kiss. A beast other than Krad was about to burst out of him through the thick Hikari reserve wall he had put up for a long time. He was already grinding her softly through the fabric of their clothes. Earning a long moan from her and a lustful growl escapes from his throat.

Lips still lock in a passionate kiss; he heaves her up again and carried her to the bed. She landed softly like a feather and he hovered on top of her. The dark halo of desire in his blue irises looked very frightening at the same time trustworthy.

He ran a hand down her flushed cheek and admired its softness. She saw him smile, that small but sweet smile he always seems to show only to her.

"You know," he whispered while stroking a lock of brown hair, "I'm lonely. You're lonely. We should hook up…"

Risa blinked innocently, confused on his strange words. "What?"

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"Never mind… forget what I said. That was just the alcohol talking."

He reaches a hand to the lamp and turned it off, and the night continued on.

""""""""

The moving hand of a round, silver framed wall clock repeated its ceaseless rhythm as it echoed through the silence of the peach-colored walls of a deluxe room.

The simple arrows pointed to golden-pleated numberings, bearing the time **8:42 **in the morning.

Mid-morning sun light illuminates the room through light red blinds. There was a table in the corner, and it was toppled over by a dozen or more neatly-wrapped gifts. Three of them already opened, and one of it was lying on the floor.

A wedding gown shamelessly lay on the cream carpeted floor, its sides folded like brittles but it still shines with beauty. Right next to it, a pair of black slacks, a black tux, and a white shirt was piled together.

There was a shuffle of fabric. Riku Niwa sat up slowly from her side of the bed and gave out a yawn; the first sound to echo the walls other than the tick of the clock. She covered her bare chest with the cream blanket before rubbing her temples.

Her attention went to the sleeping form of her husband. She smiled and brushes her fingers on his spiky red hair and thought about how her life would be now they are bonded.

Her cell phone next to his on the surface of the side table rang. It was just a text message from a colleague congratulating them. She replied her thanks before the image of her sister popped in her head. Last night, her twin telepathy was ringing and she felt that there was something wrong with her, but she had to push the feeling aside to be able to enjoy her wedding day.

She thought that she would try to talk it out of her this morning.

Knowing that she was home, she typed in their phone number, but after several rings, nobody answered. She raises a questioning brow, and then decided calling her on her cell phone.

It rang but nobody answered. She dialed again, but still no answer. She sighs and concluded that she's probably still asleep.

Her husband stirred and she just smiled, slowly lying back to his warmth.

""""""""

Mid-morning sunlight touches their skin through the crisp white curtains.

A small side table digital clock blinked green digits; it reads **8:42 am**.

Hanging at the foot of a queen sized bed was a pair of black slacks and right beneath it on the floor was a white shirt and a fuchsia dress, a feet away from it were underwear piled together.

On the satin white sofa, there was a pink Gucci shoulder back that looks very brand new. A phone started to ring, with the volume of its ring tone increasing as time pass.

There was a rustle from the bed. Blue hair pops out from a mass of brown ones. One blue eye was opened and his ears searched for the source of the annoying noise.

The ringing eventually stopped, but just after a few seconds, it rang again.

Satoshi's head ache. A hang-over was taking place and waging war in his insides. He didn't want to get up, afraid that doing so would cause him to throw up then and there.

The terrible sound of a third ring hurt his ears and he tried his best to ignore it. And when the sound died down, he buried his head on the nape of his _lover's_ neck, delighted with just her scent and her warmth, before entering back to slumber.

""""""""

**End of Part IV**

""""""""

Not what you guys were expecting huh? Hahaha! Well, that's just a glimpse of what will come in the future. Hahahaha! Anyways, hope you enjoyed it.

Pls. review!

_**S.F.L. – stay away from her…**_


	5. Such Thoughts can make Hangovers Worse

Ok…I decided to change back the rating since I didn't find the last chapter that worthy enough to be rated M, but the warning that ratings may go up should still be obeyed, and maybe someday I will really change it to M.

About this chapter by the way, I can honestly say that this one is short and nothing more…

And now…read…

""""""""

**The Effects of Alcohol**

""""""""

**Part V:**

"_**Such Thoughts can make Hangovers Worse"**_

""""""""

It was exactly 10 'o clock in the morning when the memory hit her on the back of her head like a mallet.

She had woken up ten minutes before that realization struck her. Her head was pounding painfully and her stomach ache. She felt like she didn't get any sleep at all, her muscles throb, and her body refused to get up…until she discovered a mop of blue hair near her bosom, another pair of legs twining with hers, two pale and lean arms around her waist, and both were naked under the white cotton blanket.

Upon that discovery, she half-shriek in shock, quickly sitting up that her spasm shot pain down her spine, but she manages to not wake him up though.

She felt feverish. Her heart was pumping fast in her chest that she could hear her own heartbeat. Her mind wondered… searching for an explanation until the memory flashed before her eyes.

Which now leaves her in her current position of sitting in the bed and not moving a single bit, but at least she's calming down and letting the whole situation sink in.

Then there was movement from him, and Risa watched his blue eyebrows narrowing, furring a little bit. His right hand was scurrying through the sheets and the pillows, his nails softly digging in on the fabrics, as if searching for something.

"…Ri…sa…" he moans softly like a whisper. His roaming hand halted and relaxed, then he repeated her name again, followed by a soft sigh.

Risa stifled a laugh. He was actually talking in his sleep. She peered in closer to his face and saw movement inside his closed eyelids.

He was dreaming. She wondered what he was dreaming about. From the looks of it, he was probably dreaming about her.

Risa remembers his words to her last night, especially his concerns for her and how he loves to see her smile.

At that thought, a smile graces her lips.

Eventually, her thoughts moved to his touches and his sweet but passionate kisses. She suddenly remembered every detail of the way he caressed her; how his mouth lingered around her body, how he pleasured her until she couldn't control it anymore…

She blush a deep crimson at the thought and she shuck her head to try and ease up. _'Get a hold of yourself Risa! Your 24 years old and still can't handle such thoughts…" _But the shacking causes her dizziness to take over and the strong hang-over from her strong drinking last night made her feel her stomach lurch. She held her stomach and covered her mouth, rushing to the bathroom just in time.

Some five minutes after that, Satoshi awoke, but remained lying on the bed for what seems like almost half an hour before the numbing daze of his hypotension faded, but was replaced by the hang-over.

One hand went up to touch his forehead and then pinches the bridge of his nose, while the other hand roamed the other side of his bed.

He discovered no one was beside him, and he sat up despite the discomfort in the pit of his stomach and the tension of his aching muscles.

A frown showed itself on his tired face. Risa must have woken before him, then, shock at the discovery of them naked in bed together, ran off and left him. But when he caught the site of her clothes next to his on the floor, as well as her shoulder bag on the coach, she probably didn't do so. So he wondered where she could be…

The sound of the toilet flushing gave him his answer. He turned his head to the bathroom door, just in time when it opens and the object of his affection walks out of the bathroom with just a towel around her torso.

She halted at seeing him awake, and Satoshi saw her face turn crimson. She looked down on the floor as her fingers clutch on the towel.

Satoshi drops the hand that was resting on his forehead to his lap and bit his lower lip. Somehow he was regretting the events that happen last night.

"Harada-san," How pathetic of him to go back to calling her with her last name, "about last night…I'm really –"

"Don't be, Satoshi-kun…" she cuts him off, and he blinked at her.

She was smiling, that smile that he loves oh so dearly.

"It was pretty shocking at first," She continued, slowly twirling a long brown lock with her fingers, "waking up in a kind of situation like that…"

She chuckled softly.

"…but maybe, that was just what I needed…what I really needed…yeah… just someone brave enough to touch me the way you did and hold me close as if saying everything will be alright.

"I spent ten years waking up and tormenting myself about my miserable life, and not even my own twin sister can fully understand it…being busy with her new found relationship and all…"

She tilts her head to let it lean on the door frame of the bathroom and bit her lips, contemplating her own words. Satoshi was the first person to hear her open her secret feelings.

"…well…at least I found someone who actually understands what I feel, let alone being able to experience such feeling as well…I suppose…"

Satoshi smirks at her, his mind drifting to his past, and of all the suffering and loneliness he had to undergo just to be able to survive long enough for him to be in this current situation.

She notices the small twitch of his lips though, and just shucks her head, her smile replacing her serios expression.

Then she took light steps forward, stopping just a foot from the bed. They looked at each other; soft blue ones meeting Chocolate doe-like eyes, in a gaze that only meant for each other.

"So, don't apologize, Satoshi…" she ended.

A hand that was once lying on the white sheets reaches up, taking her small and soft ones against his bigger one. Their fingers laced together. Risa felt him tug her, pulling her to him until she got on the bed and was pulled again to sit on his lap.

"Say it again…" he whispered, with his face inching closer to hers and his eyes never leaving her own, "…my name, I want you to say it again…"

The contact of his warm breath touching her lips causes her to blush madly, but she softly obeyed.

"Sato…shi…"

His lips press ever so gently with hers, but it was a mere peck. His lips were a centimeter apart from hers now.

"Again…" he whispered, his lower lip slightly grazing at her lower lip.

She moaned softly when Satoshi's fingers yet again, played with her weak spot: Her back.

Her breath hitched but she manages to say his name,

"…Satoshi…"

He leaned down and presses his lips against hers. Her arms snaked up his neck and let her fingers play with his silky blue strands. On the other hand, his own hands toyed with the towel covering her torso until he was able to let it loose, and it slid down her milky skin to land on her sides.

Then, as if the world hated him at that moment, he felt the effects of the hang-over taking over again, and his stomach lurches. He broke the kiss and quickly got off the bed, running toward the bathroom in all his naked glory, but grumbling an "I'll be right back" before he entered and slammed the bathroom door.

Risa blinked, confused at first. Then she started to giggle, which then turn into a full-hearted laugh; her first laugh since yesterday and her first true laughter since ten year of depression and longing.

""""""""

**End of Part V**

""""""""

So yeah, that's it. The story was suppose to end in this chapter, but a few more ideas popped out in my head, so I'll probably add more or less 5 more chapters. Part 6 will be posted tomorrow, but part 7 and up might take awhile, since I'm about to leave home to move to a boarding house soon to go to college. But during my trip there though, I'll probably try to finish the whole story up. Just visit my profile for the update dates.

Pls. review, for it makes my miserable life feel happy-happy-joy-joy!

_**S.F.L. – Sucks. For. Life.**_


	6. Because He Left His Mark

Okay, it's almost midnight here in my place and I'm still working with the story, and I stopped at this part so I can post it already because I think it's long enough.

Now you can start reading this long selection of the story, and I think this is longer then part 1. So enjoy.

""""""""

""""""""

""""""""

"Hmm? Hot springs?"

Risa looks at her sister with an eyebrow raised. She slowly puts down her spoon and fork next to her half-finish breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast to be able to listen intensively on her sister's idea of a small group party.

It has been a week since the wedding. During that period Risa stayed at home, sometimes accompanied with a butler and a maid or two, but most of the time gives her some privacy. Satoshi would come over often when he finds a vacant time in his busy schedule as chief of police, and he tried his best to keep her company through her lonely times. He would call several times though if he couldn't come in one day, and usually their conversations would be short and are merely small talk.

They never did mention about the incident after the wedding. The only last intimate contact they had was after he had drove her back home later that day, when he had given her, though uncertain at first, a small peck on her lips before she left his car.

And that was the last.

""""""""

**The Effects of Alcohol**

""""""""

**Part VI:**

"_**Because He Left his Mark"**_

""""""""

Risa thought that maybe he was starting to find that situation awkward, and felt embarrass about it. But she couldn't blame him, he was drunk and so was she. She mentally laughs at the thought of them being together like a couple.

'_That was just because we were drunk… we shouldn't make a big deal about it…'_

Besides, she realized that he only mentioned that he loves her smile, overall he likes to see her happy, but he did not mention about loving _her_. They were merely friends, who happened to end up in a one night stand because they decided to go drinking, and that was it…

…then why, for some reason, did thinking about it feel like some bullet hit her chest?

"Risa!"

Her thoughts faded at the sound of Riku's impatient tone. She blinked at her. She was staring at her with a questioning gaze that hinted a bit of worry in it.

"Are you alright, Risa-san? You spaced out there awhile ago…" Daisuke, who sat across her beside Riku, had that same face as his wife.

Risa nodded anxiously, scratching her left cheek lightly with one nail. "H-Hai…I just thought of something. I-it's really no big deal anyway." She quickly gulps down her water before changing the topic, "So, the hot springs huh?"

Riku, finding that her sister seems normal now, puts on an excited expression on her face. "Yeah! You heard of that famous resort right?"

The brunette nodded at her.

Daisuke continued for his wife, and he too beamed with excitement. "Apparently, the brother of a friend of mine owns the resort. He wasn't able to come to the wedding that time, and just ask his brother to give us some reservations as a gift. We'll be staying there for three days and two nights."

"Isn't that great, Risa?" Riku cheerfully added.

Risa nods again with a smile, suddenly feeling excited as well. She knows that she really needed to have a break and relax a bit it the warm waters. "I can't wait!"

Then a thought cross her mind. "How many reservations did you get anyway?"

"Only four, actually," Replied the spiky red head, "The only ones coming are me, Riku, you, and Hiwatari-kun. I already told him about it and he said it's fine for him to come too."

Risa, who was taking a bite of her bacon, almost choke at the sound of his name. her thought then drifted to what may happen at the resort. Since the newly married will be sleeping together in one room, what will become of the two of them then?

"Risa, you're spacing out again." Riku said sternly, waking her up.

When her attention was back, Riku eyed her curiously then slowly leaned back on her chair with arms crossed. "Geez, just what is wrong with you huh? You've been spacing out a lot ever since we got back home from our honeymoon…"

The younger twin gave her a long and hard stare, until Daisuke butted in, slightly leaning a bit on the table with a worried look.

"Did something happen between you and Hiwatari-kun?"

The sudden question, especially when it has Satoshi's name in the sentence, made her jump a little.

Riku leaned a bit closer to her husband, "When's Hiwatari-kun connected?"

Daisuke glances a bit on her side, "Well, it's just a speculation," then he turns his attention back to Risa, who was biting her lower lip.

Daisuke continued on, "It's just because, every time we mention Hiwatari-kun, Risa-san's like she's thinking about something deep… and when I meet up with Hiwatari-kun, he does the same thing when I talk about you…"

Risa's eyes widened like saucers and she felt a blush creep in but desperately did her best to hide it by shaking her head, "Um… there's nothing going on between us, Daisuke-kun…it's just that, I'm just thinking too much and it's really no big deal anyway…s-so, when are we going anyway?"

At least her sudden change of the subject made the couple forget about the ordeal and their excitement boosts up again.

"We'll leave exactly tomorrow early in the morning so we could get there before lunch." Riku replied.

And so tomorrow it is, although Risa couldn't get rid of the strange gut feeling forming a knot in her innards. And for the whole day she could not stop thinking about him.

Now that she's lying on her bed, unable to sleep even when her round wall clock said that it was already pass midnight, her mind wondered back to the time when they were together in the hotel; their conversations while drinking, that intimate dance in his room, his gentle touches contrasting to his fierce kisses, and the warmth and comfort he gave her as they lay side by side. The thought itself was enough to make her blush.

Turning to her side and grabbing a pillow, she slowly drifted off to slumber. Her arms were clutching on to the pillow and cuddling it. She dug her nose into the fabric, and wished for a chance to be able to get a whiff of his fresh ocean scent.

On the other side of the neighborhood, a blue haired young lad was lying on his bed, desperately trying to get himself to sleep. His left hand was hanging lazily on the edge of the bed, and it held an empty green bottle. His other hand was raise up, and within his fingertips was a pink hair clip. It was the hairclip she wore during the wedding. He had found it when he was going to do laundry; it had somehow clipped onto his black blazer that he wore on the reception.

He viewed it at all angles. His eyes slowly closing as sleep was slowly drawing near.

He recalled meeting up with Daisuke and talking about taking a break from work to relax on the hot springs tomorrow. He wasn't planning on going though, but the only reason for him agreeing because Risa would be there.

And though they hadn't talked much about that situation, he just wanted to be able to hold her like that time again…

…but right at the moment, he was thinking that the wine he just took was messing with his head and making him think such things. That night was just for that; they were drunk and their emotions were mixed up, and he doubted he'd do such a thing to her again.

They were just friends, who happened to end up in a one night stand because they feel like getting drunk on that occasion, and that was it…

…But it hurts to know that they're _just that._

He brings down the hair clip to his nose and takes a whiff at the scent of lavender with the slightest hint of rose in it…_Her_ scent.

Content at just her faint aroma on the small item, he slowly goes to sleep.

""""""""

"RISA! WAKE UP!"

Flashing open her eyes, the brunette sat up her bed with a look of surprise. She blinked sleepy eyes that were still a bit pink as she caught sight of her sister's impatient stare.

Risa frowned when she turned her head to the window. The blinds where still close though, but one can clearly see that the sun hasn't risen yet.

Turning her annoyed gaze back at her sister, she rubbed her neck then slowly move it up her now closed eyelids to rub her temples and pinch the bridge of her nose. Riku only watches her as she took time in her attempt to wake herself up.

The eldest twin sighs, "Didn't I tell you to turn your alarm on last night?"

Her frown deepens. Even if her sister is finally married, she can never really get rid of her sister's attitude towards her. It felt like they were still back in middle school and high school, when Riku would storm into her room to scream at her to wake up even if it's only two hours before classes start. She was never really a tardy student and wakes up on time even if Riku wasn't around.

She took a glance at her wall clock then gave Riku a long and hard stare.

"It's five-thirty in the morning! I know that we'll leave early but this is… well…_too _early!" She muttered before slumping back on her bed, then used a fluffy white pillow to cover her face.

Riku had grabbed the pillow of from her face and threw it on the side. "Risa! Just get up will you! You're the last person we're waiting for. Now get up, get dress, and join us for breakfast downstairs. Daisuke and Hiwatari-kun are waiting."

Risa's closed eyelids slowly open at the sound of his name. Riku had stepped back after she muttered a small "fine", leaving her alone in her gloomy bedroom.

She bit her lip. He was already downstairs.

She had dreamt of him last night; the memory of their time in the hotel etched in every scene vividly even when she recalled that they did it in total darkness.

She felt a blush burn her cheeks and she immediately discard the thought. Quickly, she rushed out of bed and to her private bathroom. She splashes water on her face, not bothering to take a shower for that would take her time and Riku would kill her if she takes time. She viewed her reflection in the mirror...

She thought she look awful; that lack of sleep last night cause her to have what look like faint dark circles under her eyes. She frowned, but she realized that she kept on frowning. Shaking her head, she then looked up at her reflection again and cracked a smile. She kept smiling, turning her head in three different angles just to get a clear picture of how her smile really looked like.

'…_I love your smile…'_

A hand reaches out at the mirror, touching the cold, smooth surface. Her fingers touch the reflection of her lips, as if mimicking the way Satoshi touch her lips while she was writhing underneath him that night. Then slowly, she brings back her fingers to really touch her lips, admiring the smoothness of it and she wondered if that was why Satoshi would touch it all the time and why he would want to kiss her.

Then after that thought, she bit back her lower lip before trying to forget the thought and proceeded to start brushing her teeth and primping up.

After getting dress and rechecking if her things are complete and well packed, she walked towards her full body mirror. She examines her look: She was wearing a white blouse with 3/4 sleeves that flowed a little in the ends and with a low neckline, but not too low; she's also wearing yellow shorts and white gladiator sandals. Light make adorned her face and she wondered why she was a bit worked up on her appearance.

She combs her hair with her fingers and thought if she'd look better with her hair up. With her left hand, she grabs a hold of her long brown hair and lifts it, holding it to a ponytail. She turns her head to the right to see better at a different angle, but her eyes caught something in her neck that made her eyes widen in surprise.

There at the very side beneath the end of her jaw line and about an inch and a half below her right ear, was what looks like a round bruise. It was fading a bit, but it still had its dark reddish-purple color that would be noticeable if she did tie her hair back. It had what also seems like a bite mark around the large spot. She wondered why she didn't notice this before.

She blushed madly. Her right index finger tapped at the spot. The small touch somehow made her remember something from that night last week, and just the thought made her blush brighter.

_She gasped at the electrifying sensation when he bit her neck and suckled hard on her sensitive skin. She felt him smirk as she cried out a moan, and after his lips left her neck, he moved to her ear, and whispered in a voice that made her melt beneath him,_

"…_you're mine…"_

Risa loosens her grip on her hair and lets it flow down her shoulders; she hid her hickey with her brown locks, and tried to calm herself by combing her hair with her fingers again.

Now that she was aware that he had left his mark on her, she wondered if she could survive with him around without dying because of too much blood rushing in her head.

""""""""

Daisuke stared at his blue-haired friend from across the dining room table; Satoshi's forehead was lying on his palms while his elbows rest on the surface of the table, very much asleep.

He had arrived exactly the time his wife told him, and he was looking very grumpy and annoyed with eye bags as he stepped into the house. Daisuke chuckled when he recall greeting him a good morning when he got into the dining room, and he only replied with a grunt before he slumped down on a chair then, into his current position, immediately doze off.

The red head turned to the sound of footsteps coming into the room. He smiles at his wife who appeared from the doorway, still showing an expression of edginess on her face.

"Is Risa-san up?" He questioned as she stopped in front of him.

She nodded, which was then followed by a sigh. Then she bend down to give her husband a quick peck on the lips, "Morning…"

Daisuke pecks her back, with a smile beaming on his face, "Good morning! What's for breakfast?"

She chuckles softly and pinches his nose in a playful manner, "Pancakes…If Hiwatari-kun doesn't mind…" She turned to the other man seated with her husband, only to blink at his current position.

Daisuke laughs softly after he followed her gaze, "He's taking a nap, I guess…But I don't think he'll mind."

Riku blinks, then shrugs, slowly rising up again to walk towards the other door leading to the kitchen. But she turned to her husband before entering the half-opened door.

"Could you help me with cooking?"

The red-head smiles goofily before standing up and following her inside, leaving Satoshi to his sleep.

""""""""

_Her skin: It felt so soft and so creamy; he couldn't resist trailing his hands all over her, just to feel the silkiness and her pleasant warmth within his fingertips. Oh and how he enjoys caressing her for it would make her moan his name out loud from her lips._

_Her lips: they were as well so soft; when they kiss, it felt like he was kissing velvet of the highest quality. He would touch those lips, and she would smile at the same time kisses his fingers._

_Her touch: it drove him to the brick of madness; it would send electricity running down his spine, and one stroke can pleasure him like never before._

_He bit her neck, right on a sensitive spot, like a vampire claiming his prey. He'd leave a mark on her, to remind her and everybody else that she was his and his alone._

_She belongs to him. He felt as selfish as Krad, but he didn't care. Because this woman, the one writhing beneath him as he bought her to an extreme high, is who he wishes to be with forever, she is his hope, his light…_

…_She is…_

…_his __**everything**__…_

Satoshi jumps slightly in his seat. His chest heaved up and down at the erotic memory that came out in a form of a dream. He looked down at his pants and gives out a sigh of relief, glad that he didn't soil himself or else Daisuke would end up getting suspicious or just that he'd totally embarrass himself.

Leaning back on the chair, he ran a hand through his hair, thus messing it up a bit, then resting it at the back of his neck. He shuffled his shoulders and turned his head from side to side and he heard the bones of his neck creating a cracking sound. He had been sleeping in an uncomfortable position, and he wouldn't have been uncomfortable if Riku hadn't demanded that he should be in the Niwa/Harada house so early. What made it worse was that he lacks sleep, and had spent the night drinking to try to sleep, only to wake up three hours later to sit in daze for the next thirty minutes or so before he lazily left his flat with his things for the trip.

A scowl formed in his pale face.

He heard upcoming footsteps. He turns his head around in time when the door to the dining room opens, and out came a very primp up Risa Harada in her _stunning_ white, low cut blouse and a pair of short yellow pants, exposing her creamy flesh for him to devourer-

'…_Damn it…' _he mentally smacks himself, _'…Looks like the alcohol haven't entirely left my system yet…'_

Risa halted at the site of him in the dining room. She tried to hide a blush by tilting her head to the side a little, but didn't left her eyes on his own. Her hand reaches up to knot with her hair, but it was a disguise so he wouldn't find out that she was actually touching the hickey…

…his mark.

They stared at each other, till it became too awkward.

Satoshi gulps a little, then acted usual. In a casual greeting, he nods his head, "Good morning, Harada-san."

Risa felt a sting that he had called her in her last name now, but just forget the feeling and greets back, "Good morning too, Hiwatari-kun…"

Then the silence return, and for a moment, Risa wanted to do small talk with him. But by the time she had opened her mouth, her sister and her husband emerged from the other door that led to the kitchen, and each of their hands held a plate with two, still steaming warm, pancakes each.

Riku beamed at her while walking to the table, "Finally! You made it in time for breakfast."

She sets it on the table with Daisuke before walking over to the coffee machine that had been blinking since Risa stepped into the room. With four white mugs set on the table, she poured in the coffee before taking a seat next to Daisuke and started a conversation with him about several pancakes that they burnt a while ago.

Risa took her sit in the table, right next to Satoshi, who was trying to distract himself with slowly cutting his pancake into smaller pieces. She glances at him only to notice that he had glanced at her at the same time. Then they looked away, staring at their breakfast. Satoshi then started eating the small pieces he made.

Risa cuts a piece of her pancake and picks it up with a fork, eating it in silence.

Unbeknownst to her, Satoshi's eyes were on her again while he slowly ate his breakfast. His eyes caught her lips, as they parted to let in a piece in her mouth.

He felt himself lick his own lips, and after realizing his act, he immediately focuses his attention back on his meal.

""""""""

**End of Part VI**

""""""""

And that's it, quite fluffy, no? Oh well.

By the way, I'll be starting my hiatus now, but don't worry; it'll just be for a few days. As mentioned in the last chapter, I have to prepare for my trip to the college I'm attending. Update dates is already mentioned in my profile, so just check it out in case that there might be changes or so.

Don't forget to review! I'll see how many I'll get by the next time I'll open my laptop.

See you soon!

_**S.F.L.**_ _**- is actually getting into college…**_


	7. Of Controlling Urges

Yeah yeah…so I didn't update on the said date as mentioned in my profile…but I had a lot of things to fix up in my boarding house I'm staying, plus, the lack of internet connection. So yeah… well at least you'll be happy that I at least updated.

And now I should stop my ranting…so read on and enjoy.

""""""""

**The Effects of Alcohol**

""""""""

**Part VII:**

" **Of Controlling Urges"**

""""""""

The trip to the mountain tops of Auzomana was long and the air was cold.

Risa's breath making contact with the car window were her head was leaning into, made the glassy surface fog and blur and fade away as fast as it formed. She would sigh once in a while just to see the moist fog on the window become larger, and then, like a bored five year old, draw lines, scribbles and letters on the blurred surface.

Riku was busy chatting away with her husband in the front seat, while munching on her half-finished sandwich. Daisuke was the one driving, and it was clear enough to see that he was trying to cope up with the conversation with his wife through his focused attention on the steep and slightly-rocky road to the hot springs resort.

The younger twin's breath touched the glass window again and there was a small blurry circle on one side. When it faded and the glass became clearer, she caught the reflection of Satoshi who sat on the other end of the back seat. He too, was leaning the side of his head on the window, with his calm (and sleepy) blue eyes looking out at the multiple numbers of pine trees and steep hills at the background. His arms were crossed to his chest, and it seems he was trying to get himself warm through the cool mountain air and the car's apparent high air conditioning.

She sighs, her warm breath created a larger foggy circle on the window, causing her view of Satoshi to blur. Involuntarily, her finger touched the fogged area and started to scribble.

Her eyes widened after her finger tip left contact with the glass…

Around Satoshi's faded reflection, she drew a heart doodle. One like what high school girls usually draw around their crush's name.

She bit her lip and quickly wipes away the already fading trail of fog and doodle. The hand then went up to the nape of her neck to touch the still visible mark.

Dropping her hand to her lap again, she shifted her position; staring away from the window and to her hands on her lap, she carefully examines her palms.

A lone memory came in her head that made her blush to almost a point of nose bleeding…

_A large hand played with her arm by trailing it down from her shoulders to her small palm. His long and slender fingers tickled her, but it made it feel as pleasurable as only an artist of his level can give._

_Those fingers laced with hers, and he lifts her hand to his mouth. She would watch and blush madly as he kisses every inch of her palm, then the back of her hand, to the well manicured and tinted nails, then her wrist going upward to her elbow then higher to her shoulder. He trailed his tongue up her neck and jaw line before it entered her mouth into another long and zestful kiss._

She averted her gaze to her shoes while both her hands cupped her cheeks in an attempt to hide her glowing blush.

Satoshi, who tires from gazing out of the open, turned his head to the other side in time when Risa cupped her flaring cheeks.

"um… Harada-san, are you alright?" he asks out of concern, mainly because he thought that the cold atmosphere may be giving her a fever.

Risa jumped suddenly at his voice, which sounded rare to her considering that he hadn't talk to her throughout the trip. She turned to him, although her eyes were focused on the ends of her blouse.

"Y-Yeah… I'm alright…" She said through her dire need to gulp a lump on her throat.

Her hands fall limply on her sides again and rested on the leather covering of the dark mahogany car seat. The impact of her hands though, knocked her purse from the seat and it fell on the car floor.

She bends down to pick it up, but instead, her fingers brush with another hand. A larger one with long and slender pale fingers carefully held the mango colored purse-bag. Risa lifts her head to find herself staring on brilliant cobalt through degreeless spectacles.

They did not move an inch and stayed at their positions of bending down, all the while, the blush returned to her face.

Although knowing the moment was awkward, Risa saw one side of his lips twitch upward.

"…er…hi…" he whispered.

She bit her lower lip at the same time running her tongue across it before she whispered back a slight whimper, "…h-hi…"

She notices him leaning towards her, his eyes slowly closing, and she gave in to his spell by closing her eyes as well. Their lips were an inch apart, an inch apart before she can be able to satisfy her urge to taste him again…

Then there was a short screech of the wheels and both of them were lunge forward till their shoulders and a side of their head met with the seats in front of them. It was at that _ruined_ moment that they realized the car had stop moving.

They heard Riku talk to Daisuke in an irritated manner, "What kind of parking was that!? I thought I'd hit my head on the window."

Then Daisuke replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his head in an apologetic manner, "Hehe, Sorry. You know I'm not yet that good with the brakes when parking," The redhead shuffles in his seat to turn to the back, "Sorry Hiwatari-kun, Risa-san, I hope you didn't hit the seats too –" He blinked, finding that they were not seated properly on their seat and instead were bent down, both of them rubbing the sides of their head.

"What are you two doing down there?" Daisuke asks.

Satoshi, irritated at his friend's lack of driving skills and the yet again bad timing, ran a hand through his blue hair, massaging the side were his head made impact with the leather seat. "Harada-san dropped her purse, I was going to pick it up until _some person _braked too quickly that we hit our heads on your _rock solid_ car seat, therefore, adding more pain to my already unbearable headache."

The venom of his tone didn't affect Daisuke since he had already gotten used to his best friend's sarcasm, "Hehe…well I'm sorry about that…"

Satoshi just sighs, and then picks up the purse that fell on the car floor again. He sit back on his seat and handed it to Risa, who had already sat on the other side biting her lower lip again.

The young man looked away, "Here…" he said, while extending his hand some more. Risa picks it up, their hands brushing, and she muttered a soft thank you.

"Anyway," Riku started with an excited smile plastered on her face as she opened the car door and took a step out, "Were here…"

The brown haired twin turned her head to the window and her mouth formed a wide 'o'…

The hot springs resort was so… big.

Not just big, it looked great! Though it looked like an old traditional Japanese house, it looked brand new and the decorations were a mix of old and modern. All around the wooden building were tall pine trees and large rocks piled in rows that seem to surround the area and it made the place feel small but cozy in contrast to the large open space.

Risa steps out of the car and stud behind her sister, who was also enjoying the view as well. The two males on the other hand were busy carrying their luggage to the entrance. The two girls soon followed, although their eyes were still focused on the luxurious things around such an old house.

"Niwa-san!" A loud voice called, and everyone turned their heads to the source. A man around his late 20's strides towards them; having dark hair and emerald eyes, sporting a cream turtleneck and khakis. He first stopped in front of Daisuke and offered a hand.

"Ito-san." Daisuke said sincerely, taking the man's hand in a warm shake.

The man grins sheepishly. "Hey! Congrats! Sorry for not being able to come to the wedding again, some things are just keeping me so busy."

"Don't worry about it. But thanks for giving us reservations here; it's such a great place!" Daisuke said, having a short view of some of the elaborate areas around the lobby.

The other man just shrugged and places his hands inside his pockets, "Well, my family's been keeping this business for a long time, but it was my older brother who decided to fix this place up. It was a good advantage though." He lets out a small chuckle.

He then notices his friend's companions, especially the short-haired woman beside Daisuke. "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Hotaru Ito. You must be Mrs. Riku Niwa-san. Congratulations!"

He offered a hand to Riku and she shucks it, muttering a "Thank you!"

Ito's attention turns to the two other people in the back. Daisuke notices this and introduces them to him. "Ito-san, I've invited our best man and maid of honor along. This is Satoshi Hiwatari and Risa Harada."

Both bowed lightly and Ito does the same, "It's nice to meet you." He turns back to Daisuke. "My brother, Hajime, is out of town right now, but he arranged for two private rooms for you, including a hot springs bath exclusively for your use for three days and two nights. Come with me, I'll take you to your rooms."

The five strolled through one long hall, their slippers tapping lightly on the wooden flooring. They stopped at the end of the hall, were double-doors face them. Ito took a key from one of the many pockets of his khaki pants and slid it in, turned it and opened the door, and the two young women's eyes widen with sheer awe and excitement.

The deluxe room had its own lobby, complete with TV set and stereo. On one side of the room was a small bar, having several bottles of champagne and sodas and glasses. There were two doors in each opposite wall and another door, made of bamboo, a few feet from the small bar.

Ito led the married couple behind the bamboo door, and it led to a steamy hot springs bath with a size large enough to accommodate a group of four, and then led them to one of the bedrooms. Eventually, Risa found out that she was right: that her hunch that she'd end up sleeping in one room together with Satoshi was true enough since both bedrooms had one queen sized bed.

"Oh nevermind, Risa!" said Riku, "It's not that bad. Besides, you know Hiwatari-kun's not that _kind_ of person. I'm sure he wouldn't bite," she giggled, then turns her attention to the blue-haired chief of police who was just staring at the bed like it was a curse to him, "Right? Hiwatari-kun?"

He sighs, eyes still glaring at the innocent mattress. "…yeah…whatever…"

Well, if only she knew.

Risa scowls, _'Sorry to disappoint you Riku, but he does bite…' _She touches her hidden hickey through her thick hair, _'…and he bites quite hard, actually.'_

""""""""

Almost immediately after eating their lunch, the new couple decided to talk a tour around the area. Risa excused herself, finding the need for sleep after her restless night. Upon entering the bedroom, she couldn't stop herself from letting out a glare.

Right there lying in one side of the queen-sized bed, is no other than Satoshi Hiwatari. Apparently he skipped lunch to get some sleep since he himself needed some too.

Risa was too tired to wake the man, plus it would be rude to do so in the first place. She silently walks her way to the vacant side of the bed and sat lightly on the edge. She turns her head to look at his sleeping form and the rise an fall of his chest.

It wasn't the first time she's seen him sleep: there was one time when he slept under the shade of a sakura tree back when they were in middle school, he was reading a book while she was with him eating her lunch when he suddenly drop his head and fell to slumber. Another time was when he over work to much in his job, and she found him leaning his head on his arms on the table at his office when she decided to bring him something to eat. At times during her college days, he'd take a short nap in her study room while she'd answer the math problems he'd make when tutoring her. Then there was that night…

She felt the bed move, and her train of thoughts ended. She turned her head to his side again and found him already sitting up with the back of his hand rubbing his temples and pinching his nose bridge. He seems to be in some kind of daze since he was just sitting there and didn't seem to notice her presence.

'_Oh right,' _she thought, _'Low blood pressure…'_

She heard him grunt as he threw his head back, eyes seizing to open and only squinted close tighter. Risa just stared at his still figure and found the buttons of his polo shirt had loosened. She blushes a deep crimson and turned away.

When his blood pressure finally risen to a point where he can now sense the things around him, his eyes caught sight of Risa's back, and he blinked away the slight blurriness of his vision.

"…Risa?" he softly said, sleepiness still present in his monotonous voice.

Risa was slightly startled though, that he had mentioned her first name. The last time he called her that was during the time in the hotel, after that they returned into last name basis, as if it was some strategy to forget whatever that had happened to them the night before.

As if he senses the uneasiness within her and his own fault, he bowed slightly. "I'm sorry…Harada-san…"

At that sudden statement, she turned her head to him with a shy and curious expression, "S-sorry for what?"

The blue-haired man was taken aback by her question, and just looked down on his lap, "For…calling you by your…first name." He swings his legs out of the covers and he sat on the edge opposite to her, that they sat back to back.

"Ano…" she played with her fingernails, "It's…nothing to apologize about…really…"

Then there was silence; very awkward silence; silence that seem to last an eternity though only a minute had pass.

"Well…Hiwatari-kun…" she started; breaking the silence and making Satoshi turn his head to his shoulder to look at her back, "…um… I was wondering… w-why…why…" She seems to be lost of words.

"'why' what?" Was his question, though he was curious to know, he already had a hunch on what the conversation will end up with.

She bit her lip then shuck her head, "Forget it…it was nothing…"

Her legs swing up to the bed and she let her upper body fall till her head touch the soft fabric of the pillow. Satoshi turned his body a little and watches her.

"I'm tired." She stated then closes her eyes and realized that the sleepiness was gone all of the sudden, but her eye remained shut.

Satoshi watches her quietly for another minute before letting his legs rise up again on the bed, his left leg stretched out while the other folded and he rested his right arm on his knee, all the while having his back rest on the head board.

A thought came across his mind: he was in a room with a person who he once spent a night with and is an object of affection whether he wanted her or not, and their companions where out there strolling around the area. Memories of that night in the hotel flashes before his eyes like a movie, and he held back the sudden urge to pound on her in her sleep.

Now he wonders if he was still drunk from last night's drinking.

Of course, he blames the alcohol. He always blames the alcohol. He knew that drinking too much could bring such an effect on him, totally making him lose every bit of intelligence and logic in his very intelligent and logical mind. He has to control himself, especially around her, or when he's in a bar, or even worst with both of them combined. He's not an alcoholic, but for some reason he needed a drink at that moment, but knowing that braking Japan's rule of prohibiting drinking in day light could make him sound like he was ruining his reputation as chief of police. And so, he just sighs.

He leans his head on the head board while he watches her, who was already really asleep. A few silent minute later, he felt like sleeping again.

""""""""

They woke up at the sound of Riku's excited squeal and the constant knocking of the door.

"Ne, Risa, Hiwatari-kun! Me and Daisuke's getting in the bath…" the red-head woman opens the unlock door and peak her head out, "You guys joining us?"

Risa quickly sat up, rubbing her eyes, "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." Then she steps out of the bed and rushes to the bathroom.

Riku turns to Satoshi who was still watching Risa's retreating form.

"What about you Hiwatari-kun?"

Satoshi closes his blue eyes and steps out of bed, "I'll follow up."

The older twin nodded her head and exits the room, closing the door. Satoshi then ran a hand through his sky blue hair and began to walk towards a clothes hanger next to the bathroom door and grabbed a towel and a bathrobe that was hanging. He undresses and slips the towel around his waist.

The bathroom door opens. Risa comes out in a white bathrobe and a towel hanging on her shoulders. Her hair was wrapped up by a smaller towel, with a few brown strands falling in the sides of her face.

It was when she closed the door that she realized Satoshi was nearby, with only a towel around his waist.

She blushes at the sight.

"It's not like you've never seen me without a shirt on…" she heard him say and she blinked.

'_Did he just talk about that night?' _she thought all of the sudden, because she knew that the first time she ever saw him without a shirt on was during that night only.

Satoshi slips in his bath robe, and turned his full body to her. He took a step forward; Risa responded by stepping backwards and flushes brightly. He took two more steps, and she backs away by two steps as well, until she felt her back touch the wall.

The male tilts his head at her before he left her gaze to chuckle a little. Then his smirk faded to, what look like to Risa, his look of anguish: The look he would always put up when he felt the need for human contact.

Risa suddenly felt a bit guilty.

"We better get going; they're probably waiting for us." He said before backing away and turning towards the door.

She wanted to say something but didn't feel like talking anymore. And so, she followed him out the door, to the exclusive mini lobby and through the bamboo door until they were surrounded by warmth and steam.

Through the fog, they saw the new couple sitting close to each other in one side of the small and round hot spring pool.

"Hey!" Daisuke greeted, raising his hand that held a transparent bottle with clear-lemon colored liquid inside, "Champagne anyone?"

Satoshi removed his bathrobe and letting it lie in a small table nearby, he got into one side of the pool, taking with him a smaller white towel to replace the larger one around his waist. Risa soon followed, taking off her bathrobe and stepped into the pool after wrapping the towel that once clung on her shoulders to let it wrap her torso.

She sat at Satoshi's side, in a safe distance though.

Daisuke poured Champagne into the four champagne glasses. He distributed one to Satoshi, who heartily drank the half of its contents as soon as he received it.

Riku took hers and with the other hand distribute another to Risa. She took one small sip of the beverage before pausing and looking at something at Risa's shoulder. The younger twin, who noticed the intense gaze of her sister, blinked her way inquisitively.

"Ne, Risa?"

"What is it?"

Riku raise her index finger and pointed to her side, "What's that on you're neck?"

By human curiosity, the two males turn their heads to her and their eyes caught site of the _mark_.

"Eh!?" Risa ran a hand to her neck in an attempt to cover the said mark.

Satoshi, who caught Risa's eyes glance at him for awhile, had his eyes widen when he finally remembered where that _mark_ came from, and he tensely glances away and, as a distraction, gulped down the whole contents of his drink.

"Is that…" Daisuke moves in closer to his sister-in-law, who backed off a bit, "…what I think it is?"

The brown-haired twin bit her tongue.

"Risa," Riku's eyebrows narrowed suspiciously, "Where did you get that _hickey_?"

Both Risa and Satoshi gulped.

"Um…um… er…_what_…hickey?" was the only thing the poor girl managed.

Riku moved closer and held her sister's wrist, pulling her hand away from covering the mark on her neck and she examines the circular mark.

"_This_ hickey." She pointed out.

Nervously, Risa chuckles until she thought of a lie that can probably prove innocence.

"Um…hickey? N-no, your mistaken. It's not a hickey, I-it's just…you see, while working for that photo shot for the next cover of the magazine, a-a volunteer was carrying a tripod in his shoulders, and I kindda…kindda turned to his direction all of the sudden and…and the round end of the t-tri-tripod stand bumped on my neck…and i-it was pretty hard…so…yeah…hehe…"

'_I hope she believes me_…' she thought. Her job as a photographer and journalist can sometimes help as her alibi in regards to some matters.

'_I hope she believes her…'_ Satoshi thought. Knowing that her job as a photographer slash journalist is what she usually uses as an excuse to such situations.

The Niwas eyed her charily but then, the two sighs simultaneously.

"Risa, you wouldn't fit in such jobs if you're this careless…" Riku said, shaking her head slowly. Risa just shrugged.

Concurrently, both Risa and Satoshi let out a low sigh of relief.

""""""""

**End of Part VII**

""""""""

So there you go, hope you guys all like it. This one's pretty long, and I bet that the next chapter will be a little bit shorter I guess. By the way, it might take a long time before I update the next chapter because of reasons you probably know already.

Stay tuned. Don't forget to reviews!

_**S. F. L. – does head bangs… (o.O)**_


End file.
